1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to powering a portable device.
2. Description of Related Art
Portable battery-powered devices are ubiquitous in modern society. Many people depend on the convenience provided by portable devices in their personal and professional lives. What the user of a battery-powered device gains in portability, however, the user sacrifices in reliability. Given the limited battery life of portable devices, to ensure continued use of the device, a user must closely and regularly monitor the battery level of the device or carry a charger on his or her person. Moreover, when the user desires to recharge the battery, he or she must find a source of power. This is not possible in some circumstances. Thus, there is a need for a portable charging apparatus that charges a battery-powered device.
The foregoing objects and advantages of the invention are illustrative of those that can be achieved by the various exemplary embodiments and are not intended to be exhaustive or limiting of the possible advantages which can be realized. Thus, these and other objects and advantages of the various exemplary embodiments will be apparent from the description herein or can be learned from practicing the various exemplary embodiments, both as embodied herein or as modified in view of any variation which may be apparent to those skilled in the art. Accordingly, the present invention resides in the novel methods, arrangements, combinations and improvements herein shown and described in various exemplary embodiments.